


Всего один танк

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), LisenaK



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bromance, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Slash, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, trash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK
Summary: Для того, чтобы вернуть воспоминания Зимнему Солдату, приходится действовать нестандартными методами.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Всего один танк

Сержант Барнс никогда не был дураком. Только вот сейчас Зимний Солдат в этом очень сомневался. Он сидел в маленькой, снятой буквально несколько часов назад квартире в городе, названия которого он не запомнил, и смотрел на свою металлическую руку. С руки на него смотрел глаз, застрявший в щели между пластин и напоминающий из-за помутневшего хрусталика грязную стекляшку. 

Солдат вздохнул, снова посмотрел на руку. Существенных изменений не произошло, только вниз, пачкая светлый ковер, упал лоскут человеческой кожи. Видимо, он зацепился за пластины во время драки, как и как и кусок мышц, с которого до сих пор капала кровь.

– Ты там утонул? – Голос звучал хрипло, будто им давно не пользовались, но Солдат искренне надеялся, что в нем так явно не прозвучала та забота, которую он безуспешно пытался прикрыть яростью.

Из ванны показался тот самый Капитан Америка, улыбающийся несмотря на стекающие с висящих сосульками волос капли, придавая ему сходство с только помытой собакой.

– Баки. Ты сам вытянул короткую зубочистку, а значит, полчаса в ванной мои. И нет, я не утонул. Можешь не мечтать.

Солдат глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь вспомнить, что бы сделал сержант Барнс на его месте. Как минимум не орал бы матом все двадцать минут после боя, пока буквально тащил за собой сопротивляющегося капитана до квартиры, которую успел забронировать на букинге. Спасибо новому веку за маленькие радости и аренду квартиры без встречи с владельцем. 

– Ковер испачкал. Глазами.

– Какими глазами? – До капитана явно доходило медленнее, чем было нужно. 

– Ковер. Глазами. – Солдат поднял руку, и обсуждаемый предмет от движения пластин вылетел, с тихим шлепком плюхнулся в алое пятно неопределенной формы прямо в центре ковра, составив компанию беловато-желтым кускам костей и парочке зубов.

Капитан молчал. Солдат тоже не спешил нарушать тишину, пытаясь вспомнить, что в таких случаях мог сказать сержант Барнс. Память подсовывала только сказанные Сарой Роджерс слова: «Баки, какое же у тебя железное терпение», – видимо, она что-то знала уже тогда.

– Полчаса вышли! Мне нужна ванна.

– Баки, – Капитан снова показался в дверном проеме. Теперь волосы у него стояли дыбом, как у дикобраза, а под глазом зеленел огромный фингал. – Зачем ты вмешался? Я бы мог справиться с этими ублюдками один.

– Их было тридцать четыре человека и танк. 

– Но танк-то был всего один, Баки!

– Тридцать четыре подготовленных боевика У.Д.А.Р.а и танк.

– Всего один маленький танк! Я ушел с тобой, оставил Мстителей и Сэма, перед которым мне даже немного стыдно. Он всегда шел за мной, а тут я с запиской: «Мы ушли с Баки, не ищи, вернемся, когда он все вспомнит». Знаешь, это было некрасиво. – Капитан Америка в одном обернутом вокруг бедер полотенце стоял над ним, уперев руки в бока, и выражал собой полное осуждение.

– Некрасиво было бросаться на танк с голыми руками. 

– Все же обошлось. Ты же был рядом! 

Солдат тяжело вздохнул и не менее тяжело поднялся, наступив в пятно крови на ковре протектором ботинка. Прошагал до ванны и обернулся на все еще стоящего посреди комнаты капитана: 

– Был. И буду.

Дверь захлопнулась подозрительно тихо, и Стив улыбнулся. План по восстановлению Баки работал. Как только Капитан Америка влипал в неприятности, Зимний Солдат превращался в того самого Баки Барнса, знакомого с детства. Это стоило того, что сейчас придется оттирать дорожку кровавых следов от дивана до ванны с фрагментами… подождите, это что, действительно глаз?


End file.
